Sempre Juntos
by xAkemihime
Summary: Lá estava ele novamente em uma cama de hospital. Isso já havia se tornado freqüente. - ShikaTema


**Música - Wherever You Go / The Calling**

**LINK: ****.com/watch?v=mEOFOobPw4o&feature=fvst**

**(TRADUÇÃO BY XxSAYURIxX - Não utilizar sem autorização ou os devidos créditos - Lei dos Direitos Autorais)**

**SEMPRE JUNTOS**

**Temari "povs"**

Lá estava ele novamente em uma cama de hospital. Isso já havia se tornado freqüente. E toda vez eu ficava profundamente preocupada, meu coração só faltava sair pela boca. Está certo... Os oponentes estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis, afinal a Akatsuki nunca foi fácil.

Passei o dia todo no hospital esperando por notícias dele.

Quando já estava escurecendo, Sakura finalmente saiu de dentro do quarto onde Shikamaru se encontrava, sentou em uma cadeira próxima a minha, dando um enorme suspiro aparentando estar aliviada. "Acho que isso é um bom sinal" pensei comigo mesma angustiada.

- E então? Como ele está? – Perguntei já temendo a resposta.

- Bom... Não vou mentir para você Temari: O estado dele é grave. Fizemos o que foi possível. Mas agora só resta esperar.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha ao ouvir que Shikamaru... Meu Shikamaru... Corria risco de vida.

- E... Eu posso vê-lo? – O que eu mais queria no momento era ver aquele rosto que tanto me fascina.

- O Horário de visitas já acabou, mas... Como eu trabalho aqui, posso abrir uma pequena exceção á você ? – Agradeci a ela.

Me levantei da cadeira e comecei a segui-la. Quando me aproximei da porta que dava acesso para o quarto onde ele estava, pude ouvir Sakura falar:

- Pode acontecer de ele acordar, mas logo voltará a dormir, pois ainda está sob efeito da anestesia. – Sendo assim adentrei o quarto. Ele estava lá, dormindo calmamente.

Me aproximei com passos leves, cautelosamente, não queria acorda-lo. Agachei e fiquei pertinho do rosto adormecido, tão alvo, e disse bem baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Estou aqui meu amor... Nunca irei te deixar.

**Ultimamente tenho imaginado,**

**quem estaria lá ocupando o meu lugar.**

**Quando eu me for, você precisará de amor,**

**para iluminar as sombras em sua face.**

**Se uma grande onda caísse,**

**cairia sobre todos nós,**

**e lá entre a areia e a pedra,**

**será que você suportaria isso sozinha?**

Sentei-me em uma poltrona que havia do lado da cama, o observava dormir, era tão lindo vê-lo assim, tão frágil. As lembranças se apossavam de minha mente a cada observação minha, lembranças que jamais serão esquecidas:

**FLASHBACK ON:**

Estávamos na pensão que eu havia me instalado aqui em Konoha. Era noite e nesse mesmo dia completávamos um mês de namoro.

Eu havia acabado de tomar banho, terminei de me arrumar e saí do banheiro, pronta para encontrar o preguiçoso em meu quarto.

Ouvi batidas na porta, senti meu coração disparar, era ele.

Arrumei minhas madeixas loiras e caminhei até a porta abrindo-a em seguida. Oh, por Kami-sama, aquele olhar, o mesmo que me conquistou, o brilho que se estampava me fazia arrepiar.

Senti suas mãos acariciar meu rosto, fechei meus olhos apenas para sentir aquele toque aveludado em minha pele. Abri os olhos e segurei sua mão que me acariciava e o puxei para dentro, afinal, alguém poderia nos ver.

Senti-me estremecer quando Shikamaru segurou em minha cintura e me puxou mais para si, colando nossos corpos. Direcionou seu olhar que me encarava para meus lábios rosados e me beijou com urgência. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, explorando cada canto, cada pedacinho, eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade.

Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos encaracolados, a mão invasora que estava na minha cintura desceu até a minha coxa apertando de leve.

Separou o beijo e começou a beijar meu pescoço calientemente, gemi com aquelas caricias quentes que faziam choquinhos de prazer percorrer pelo meu corpo.

Subiu suas mãos e começou a desamarrar o laço da Yukata, baixou meu kimono beijando meu ombro lentamente e descendo os beijos até chegar aos seios já expostos. Sugava o biquinho rosado já endurecido pela excitação, se deliciava com os seios fartos.

Eu gemia cada vez mais com aqueles lábios que me sugavam com luxuria, segurei em seus cabelos e o puxei para perto dos meus lábios e o beijei demoradamente, o beijo era enlouquecer, tirando totalmente o restante da razão.

Com urgência, comecei a tirar sua camisa brigando com cada botão, ate jogar a peça de roupa em nalgum canto do quarto. Pude notar seu peitoral muito bem definido, comecei a passear minhas mãos sobre aqueles músculos talhados e descendo até o cós da calça, baixando lentamente o zíper, puxei seu membro já enrijecido para fora, os movimentos para cima e para baixo arrancava gemidos anaudiveis de seus lábios.

Eu o queria... O queria mais que tudo naquele momento.

Ele continuou a beijar meu pescoço e parou em minha orelha, dando uma pequena e leve mordida na mesma, sussurrando bem de leve:

- Essa noite você é minha. – Tirou meu Kimono deixando-me só de calcinha. Segurou minhas pernas me erguendo para cima e me encaixou em sua cintura, prendendo-me contra a parede.

Senti meu corpo tremer ao sentir que este tocava minha intimidade, gemi após me penetrar com o dedo, os movimentos de dentro para fora me faziam sentir um calafrio na espinha e choquinhos que percorriam meu corpo, eu queria gritar, a excitação que me proporcionava era incontrolavel, tentei me segurar mas não consegui. Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios dele ao perceber que atingi meu primeiro orgasmo.

- Agora é minha vez – Abaixei minhas pernas e o empurrei com certa violência na cama, segurei na barra de sua calça e puxei, tirando aquela peça e jogando em qualquer canto, logo em seguida tirei sua cueca.

Subi na cama e comecei engatinhar como felina, segurei em seu membro com as duas mãos e engoli, eu o chupava, lambia, sugava, queria deixá-lo louco, queria vê-lo chamar meu nome em êxtase.

- Isso, não para... continua... Ahhhhh – Os gemidos me fizeram acelerar o ritmo.

Senti as pernas dele tremerem e seu membro pulsar em minha boca, e os gemidos roucos que saiam de seus lábios era uma canção para meus ouvidos, por fim, senti o liquido quente em minha boca, ele havia gostado.

- Te quero agora Shika. – Se aproximou, grudou nos meus cabelos e me beijou, subindo por cima de mim.

Separou o beijo, colocou minhas pernas sobre seu ombro e me penetrou, ahhhh, como aquilo era bom, como era maravilhoso senti-lo pulsar dentro mim. Eu gemia alto com as entocadas selvagens, os movimentos de vai e vem era enlouquecedores, adorava vê-lo de olhos semicerrados e mordendo os lábios, perdendo-se no prazer.

Parou os movimentos, sua respiração era ofegante, e baixou minhas pernas, quando ia subir em cima de mim mais um vez eu o interrompi, fiz com que este ficasse deitado e subi em cima dele, segurei em seu membro e penetrei.

As cavalgadas eram enlouquecedoras, Shikamaru apertava meus seios com as mãos deixando-os vermelhos, com marcas visíveis de seus dedos. Segurou minha cintura fazendo seu membro penetrar fundo em minha intimidade. Novamente, aqueles choquinhos começou a percorrer meu corpo.

Shikamaru apertava minha cintura com volúpia, fazendo com que eu acelerasse mais o ritmo, estava totalmente fora do nosso controle, e finalmente senti o liquido dentro de mim, e as mãos de homem que me soltavam aos poucos a cintura.

Deitei sobre ele arfando, precisava respirar, senti seus braços me envolverem num abraço carinhoso.

**FLACH BACK OFF.**

Interrompi meus pensamentos, pois ouvi Shikamaru soltar um grande suspiro. Levantei-me para vê-lo melhor... Pude observar que suas pálpebras começaram a se mexer... Poderia ele, estar acordando?

Shikamaru "povs"

Abri os olhos lentamente. Olhei em volta para ver onde estava e encontrei um par de olhos verdes cheios de água olhando para mim. Pude então concluir que estava em uma cama de hospital.

- Temari... – Senti minha garganta doer ao falar. Mas eu precisava falar com ela... Pela ultima vez. – Nunca... Nunca irei te... Abandonar!

**Se eu pudesse,**

**então eu faria...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**Nas maiores altitudes,**

**ou nas maiores profundezas...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**E talvez eu descubra**

**uma forma de voltar atrás, algum dia,**

**para zelar por você...**

**para guiar você...**

**através do mais escuro dos seus dias.**

**Se uma grande onda caísse,**

**cairia sobre todos nós...**

**E então eu me seguro à esperança de que há alguém lá fora**

**que possa me trazer de volta pra você.**

**Se eu pudesse,**

**então eu faria...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**Nas maiores altitudes,**

**ou nas maiores profundezas...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

- Shikamaru... Eu queria que soubesse de uma coisa antes de...

– Eu morrer... - Claro... Ela não tinha como terminar essa frase.

Temari começou a acariciar sua barriga.

Então era isso...

- Eu estou grávida meu amor! Grávida de você! – Ela disse tentando sorrir em meio à multidão de lagrimas que cercavam sua bela face.

- Esse... Não é o final Temari... – Tentava, em meio às dores insuportáveis que sentia, falar mais algumas palavras. – É o começo... Começo de tudo!.

Temari chorava descontroladamente agora.

- Por favor... Não chore meu amor... – Queria ver seu sorriso antes de partir, não suas lágrimas.

**Fuja com meu coração!**

**Fuja com minha esperança!**

**Fuja com o meu amor!**

- Nunca irei te esquecer Shikamaru. – Disse em meio a algumas lágrimas, por mais que eu tentasse controlar, ainda rolavam pela minha face. – Estaremos conectados através de nossas mentes e coração. E claro... Esse lindo bebê que está por vir! – Disse dando um sorriso um pouco forçado e acariciando a barriga.

Pude o ver dando seu ultimo sorriso e fechando os olhos.

Imediatamente sua respiração parou e Sakura chegou ao quarto me pedindo para sair. Ele havia morrido, contudo, ele tinha razão: aquele não era o final, era o começo de tudo. E com toda certeza eu nunca iria esquecê-lo.

**Agora eu sei perfeitamente como minha vida e meu amor**

**podem continuar seguindo em frente!**

**Em seu coração...**

**Em sua mente...**

**Eu estarei sempre junto de você!**

**Se eu pudesse,**

**então eu faria...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**Nas maiores altitudes,**

**ou nas maiores profundezas...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**Se eu pudesse voltar atrás no tempo...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**Se eu pudesse te fazer minha...**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**"Eu vou aonde quer que você vá!"**

**FIM**


End file.
